Basic undergarments tend to be brief and inconspicuous, and usually made of shear materials reinforced at stress points and/or over vital areas. It is a panty brief with which this invention is concerned, the style and cut of which can vary widely as circumstances require, the general object herein being to provide protection for less fortunate persons who cannot control the discharge of their body liquids, namely urine. Inability to voluntarily stop the flow of urine is quite common and has to do with development of the bladder and associated organs as they are supported by the Paroneal Sling. In short, if the person suffers from incontinence and cannot voluntarily restrict and/or stop the flow of urine, there is the problem of continued seepage resulting in a constant wetting of garments. There are of course various degrees of malfunction in this respect, and various contrivances and absorptive pads have been worn for the collection of said liquids, but with great discomfort to the wearer. However, when the subject person is under reasonable control and able to pay attention to his or her hygene requirements from time to time, then it is entirely possible to wear absorptive materials for the collection of said liquid discharge. Such control can be difficult in the female and it is a panty with which this invention is particularly concerned, a panty that has absorptive properties and a capability of comfortably positioning an additional absorptive pad, all as circumstances require.
The basic undergarment is a panty brief made of relatively shear material, preferably a knit construction designed to stretch in one or both planar directions. For example, the exterior panels of the garment are made from a single knit fabric disposed to stretch laterally (side ways) but not longitudinally (long ways). The interior panels or lining are made from a double knit fabric disposed to stretch both laterally and longitudinally. These knit materials can be of synthetic or natural fibers or any combination thereof, but especially the liner is of highly absorptive material, principally of cotton or the like. The waist band and leg openings are elastic, and the crotch is reinforced as will be described.
Comfort and inconspicuousness are of great concern, while a capacity to collect the liquid discharge must be adequate as well. For example, thin and flimsy materials are generally inadequate for liquid absorption, while a shear garment is desirable for inconspicuousness. Therefore, localized pads and diapers have been resorted to, but to the great discomfort of the user with the ever present problem of its securement and the requirement of a sanitary belt or like harness. And, without securement such pads usually shift out of position. It is to be understood that the use of a pad or diaper is determined by how rapid the discharge and by time periods between change or replacement requirements thereof. In other words, versatility is a requirement, that the panty be self-sufficient at times and that a pad or diaper be installed at other times. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a panty that is comfortably brief, inconspicuous, and which not only has liquid absorptive properties in its concept but which is also adapted to be supplemented by absorptive pads secured in position thereby.
With this invention, the panty is of usual design but lined with absorptive material shielded throughout the critical area by an impervious membrane. It is said membrane which provides a degree of stiffness and body which assures the placement of a pad or diaper, and which restricts the stretch of the panty over that critical area occupied by said pad or diaper. Pads can be secured in place by pressure adhesive strips and are not torn loose by the otherwise continuous stretching and contracting movements, while the more bulky diapers are simply manipulated to shape and positioned and are not dislodged, since the crotch area of this panty is reinforced so as to maintain its area of configuration without distortion that would dislodge the diaper when in use. Furthermore, athletic activities are not restricted when wearing this panty with or without a pad or diaper, as the critical crotch area is reinforced so as to prevent the said otherwise detrimental stretching and working movements.